Missing
by Shallowbeauty
Summary: A one-shot songfic based on Evanescence's song "Missing". Sasuke and Sakura's lives apart and how they still feel about each other.


**a/n : This is a songfic based on Missing by Evanescence, portraying the characters Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (unfortunately) does not belong to me, all rights reserved go to Masashi Kishimoto =( lol and the song Missing also does not belong to moi, it belongs only to the amazing band Evanescence ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_"Isn't something missing?"_

Sasuke stared up at the star studded sky in melancholy wonder, he was perched carefully on a branch high up in one of the trees just outside of his old village, overlooking the entire thing.

It had been 7 years since he left the village now. After awhile his old team-mates, the only ones even capable of calling him a "friend", had stopped searching for him and trying to bring him back to Konoha.

But this was what he wanted, right? To sever all bonds…

The thoughts swarmed his mind and plagued his insides incessantly, despite his calm outward appearance. He couldn't help it but wonder, if they missed him, if _she _had still missed him. Was it all for nothing? Breaking the bonds with those closest to him for a life of vengeance and solitude, he had completed his task as an avenger and killed his brother yet he didn't return to his home.

He chose to stay away, maybe some part of him still hoped they'd come looking for him, but he knew better, they'd fought so hard to bring him back, to accept him despite his betrayal, even to help him defeat his brother but he showed them nothing but loathe, coldness and shut them out, even _her_, the only one he knew he'd ever love. He thought it was for her own good so she wouldn't get hurt but now he'd realized that he caused her more pain by his methods of prevention, now she moved on, without him.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Sakura," he whispered unknowingly, it'd been so long since that name had been spoken by his lips.

He didn't blame her, how could he? He knew he deserved it; he couldn't bring her the happiness she ought to have. The mere thought of this made him angry, unconsciously activating the Sharingan. Despite all his jabs at her for being annoying, he always knew she was the one, the only girl he'd even think about letting get close to him. Through the years she'd become more beautiful and desirable, filling out her childlike features, she'd grown out her pink locks so that they now flowed down to her waist and her forehead was not as prominent as it was before, this thought brought a smirk to his face. She was perfect, the only problem being, she wasn't his.

He was a fool to think she'd still love him after so long, he knew she'd stopped crying for him a long time ago. His secret visits to the village from time to time just to see her made him aware this. The only explanation for this was that she moved on and it killed him inside, so his trips to her house at night dwindled until they were no more. Her smile returned, due to someone else's love being bestowed upon her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

The pink haired medic-nin known as Sakura Haruno sat on her windowsill staring at the diamond ring on her finger, she sighed. She should be happy, he proposed to her today, but her mind couldn't help it but drift to _him_, no matter what he did to her, she'd always love him. He had a hold on her heart that no one else could break. She was so happy with moving on, but now that the prospect of living the rest of her life with someone other than _him_ had finally come up, she couldn't bare it. It gnawed ferociously at her very core and tonight, her heart ached for him more than it ever had in her entire life.

"Sasuke, where are you?" she said softly, her gaze still on the ring nestled on her finger.

All she wanted was for him to love her, though she'd seen how ruthless and cold he was toward them, she'd willingly given up on him, or so she thought. Apparently the feelings never really went away, she just buried them deep inside and now they were out in the open again and it tore her apart inside. Her sorrow felt like it was consuming her.

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_I know what you do to yourself,_  
_I breathe deep and cry out,_  
_"Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

She openly allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks now.

She cried for her broken heart,

Her lost love.

Because she missed him,

Because she needed him,

And…

Because she still loved him.

Did he even care? Has he ever cared? Did he miss her? Even just for a little while?

_If only she knew…_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_Knowing you don't care._  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there,_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something..._

She watched numbly as the crimson liquid clashed harshly against the stark white tiles while thinning down to a pale pink as it blended with the water, it looked out of place and utterly repulsive. The gashes on her wrists bled profusely, she knew it was a stupid thing and rather selfish to do, but it made her feel like an immense weight had been lifted off her soul. As the blood flowed she felt lighter and lighter almost as if it was taking the pain with it.

She revelled in the feeling, closing her eyes as she slumped almost unconscious against the tiled bathroom wall, until she felt two strong arms grasp her wrists putting pressure on the wounds. She looked up and was startled to see the raven-haired man instead of the blonde she expected, her bright emerald eyes started to go dull, "Sasuke," she muttered giving him a small smile.

Sasuke's expression remained stoic as he lifted her unconscious body out of the bathtub and carried her inside. He dressed the slits on her wrists with bandages he found in her house, they weren't life-threatening, she was a medic-nin after all, her intentions weren't to commit suicide.

He stared at her on the bed, brushing a few stray locks from her face. He knew he couldn't stay; he needed to leave and assure that there would be no trace of him again.

He pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead before disappearing out the window and out of her life, for good.

**THE END**

* * *

**a/n: Ahh! So this is my first story on here, err, I'm sure it's not very good but hey, I tried =)**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks! **

**~*Shallowbeauty*~**


End file.
